This application relates to photographic filter holders, and more particularly to filter holders with a removable adapter for threadably engaging the threaded front end of a camera lens.
Conventional filters are designed with threaded portions for threadably engaging a threaded front end of a photographic lens. However, different filters are required for different size camera lens, and all filters must have the threaded portion thereon for engaging the camera lens. Therefore, assembly of a complete system of filters is expensive. An attempt has been made at providing a filter holder with removable adapters so that the filter system can be adapted to different size camera lenses by only changing the adapter. Such a known filter system does not require each individual filter to include a threaded portion, thereby lowering the cost of the individual filters. All of the filters may be identically sized and shaped in such a system.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved filter holder wherein all of the filters are identically sized and shaped so as to fit the filter holder, and wherein the filter holder comprises a removable adapter so that it can be adapted to different size camera lenses with minimum expense and difficulty.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a filter holder with capabilities of receiving a removable lens shade.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a filter holder in combination with a round filter, which round filter could be used as a polarizing filter, and in which such a polarizing filter, or other round filter, can be easily rotatably adjusted within the filter holder.